Kreacher Peri Rumah Yang Merdeka
by ambudaff
Summary: Dulu yang membuat Harry mengira Sirius sudah ditawan Voldemort adalah Kreacher. Tapi sekarang, Kreacher juga yang membantu Harry mengeluarkan Sirius dari Selubung. Birthdayfic untuk Desy


**KREACHER, PERI RUMAH YANG MERDEKA**

_Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling_

_Fanon. Perang Besar sudah selesai, tapi Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, dan Dobby masih hidup. Satu-satunya yang tertinggal di balik selubung hanyalah Sirius Black._

_Spesial untuk __**Desy**__: hepi bersdeeey!_

-o0o-

"Harry—"

Sudah malam, dan satu persatu anak Gryffindor mulai meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi, masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Entah apakah PR-nya sudah selesai atau tidak, pokoknya sudah mengantuk.

Harry dan Ron juga sudah akan membereskan perkamen dan bukunya, ketika Hermione yang sudah selesai dari tadi, menahan mereka. Ia menoleh kiri-kanan, meyakinkan diri bahwa Ruang Rekreasi sudah kosong.

"Ada apa, Hermione?"

Perang Besar sudah selesai. Harry dan kawan-kawan meneruskan pendidikan yang belum terselesaikan. Dan sudah lama Hermione tidak berbuat demikian: mengajak berbicara setelah semua masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Menandakan apa yang akan dibicarakan adalah sesuatu yang rahasia.

Hermione tidak berbicara, tetapi memisahkan satu gulungan perkamen dari tumpukan perkamen pekerjaan rumahnya yang lain. Dibukanya. Dan ditunjukkan pada Harry. Ron tentu saja ikut-ikutan melihat.

"Apa—Halloween … roh … selubung paling tipis …" Harry membaca sekilas perkamen yang diberikan Hermione, "—lalu kenapa Hermione?"

"Perhatikan ini—" Hermione menunjukkan kalimat yang sudah diberi garis:

'—_Most people who were tricked or trapped into the veil and not died of any other source choose to stay dead, but if they are entriced, or have good reason, they will return. This is not for all dead spirits though. Its only for people who were tricked into the veil and trapped behind it__—'_

Perlu tiga kali baca untuk Harry—bolak-balik membaca dengan kening berkerut—sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan berbisik, "—mungkinkah?—"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Harry. Lagipula, sudah beberapa Halloween kita lewatkan, apakah _ia_ akan tetap menunggu kita untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Ron mendengarkan dengan tak sabaran, "Jadi ini tentang apa sih?"

Hermione mendengus, "Sirius, Ron. Ia masuk ke alam arwah dengan jasmani kasarnya, tidak masuk ke alam arwah secara semestinya, jadi—"

"Aku juga pernah berpikir begitu, Hermione," sahut Harry pelan, "tapi, sekarang bagaimana caranya?"

Dan Hermione mengeluarkan segulung perkamen-nyaris-lapuk, membukanya dengan hati-hati, '_Petunjuk Memancing Arwah Untuk Kembali Ke Dunia Nyata'_.

"Fiuh!" Ron bersiul nyaring, tapi Hermione segera meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibir, menyuruhnya untuk diam. Ini sudah malam!

Harry segera menengahi. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Begini," Hermione membuka gulungan tadi lebar-lebar, "pertama kali, kita harus pastikan waktunya. Malam Halloween, tepat jam 12. Tempatnya, di Kementrian, tepat di mana kau lihat Sirius jatuh. Dan ini ada mantra-mantra yang harus kau hapalkan—"

Harry membaca baris-baris mantra tadi dengan sangsi. "Apa benar—apa bisa mantra ini membawa Sirius kembali? Bukannya hanya—hanya—seperti hantu? Lebih rapuh daripada tubuh yang hidup, namun jauh lebih padat daripada hantu?" Harry bercermin pada pengalamannya dengan Batu Kebangkitan**1).**

Hermione tersenyum lemah, "—itu yang kita belum tahu, Harry—"

"Yah, kalau begitu, kita coba saja. Coba hitung, tinggal berapa hari lagi—" Ron menghitung hari tersisa menjelang 31 Oktober, "—dan kita tinggal mengucapkan mantranya, dan selesai—"

"Lihat mantranya, Ron," sahut Hermione, menunjuk baris-baris mantra, "—tidak akan semudah seperti kau menghapal '_Wingardium Leviosa'_. Belum lagi ucapannya, bahasa Celtic memang akar bahasa Inggris, tapi bahasa kuno selalu ada perbedaannya dengan bahasa modern, kan?"

Harry memandang baris-baris mantra itu dengan ngeri. "Haruskan kita menghapalnya? Bisa nggak sih, kita baca aja dari catatan?"

Hermione sudah akan melotot, tapi diurungkannya. "Oke, akan kutulis. Perkamen ini takkan kita bawa-bawa, terlalu lusuh, takut robek nanti. Tapi, paling tidak, kau harus belajar mengucapkannya dulu, Harry!"

"Baiklah. Besok habis pelajaran PTIH, kita ada jam kosong kan?"

"Aku—tidak perlu ikut kan?" Ron sudah akan menghindar, tapi Hermione sudah menggamitnya.

"—kau ikut. Untuk menambah semangat Harry—"

Harry tertawa dengan mulut tertutup, cepat-cepat berbalik agar tak ketahuan Ron.

-o0o-

"Ada tiga bagian mantra," sahut Hermione bersungguh-sungguh, membagikan kertas kecil yang bertuliskan mantra pada Harry dan Ron, "pertama kau harus memberi salam dulu pada yang punya hari—_Samhain_ alias _Halloween_, dan baru kita masuk ke dalam intinya, masuk ke dalam selubung—"

"Ini—sekecil ini?" Ron protes.

"Habis kau ingin kertas contekan yang kecil, mantranya kan banyak, jadi aku buat tulisannya kecil-kecil—"

"Sudah, tak usah bertengkar. Kan aku yang harus menghapalnya," Harry menengahi. "Oke, kita mulai?"

Hermione berdeham. "Aku sudah membacanya, berikut petunjuk cara membacanya. Lafal Celtic tidak begitu sulit kok."

Harry membaca bagian awal kertas contekannya.

_Prifardd cyffredin_

_Wyf i i Elffin_

_A'm bro gynefin_

_Yw gwlad sêr hefin_

_Johannes Ddewin_

_A'm gelwis i Myrddin_

_Bellach pob brenin_

_A'm geilw Taliesin_ **2)**

"_Prifa_—" Harry berusaha mengeja.

"_PRIHV-vardh kuh-FRED-din_," bimbing Hermione.

"_Blimey_!" seru Ron, menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal, "susah juga!"

"Ah, kalau kau rajin, nggak susah kok. Lagian nggak banyak kan?" Hermione menunjuk baris-baris selanjutnya.

Harry menepuk keningnya sendiri membaca baris-baris selanjutnya:

_Hed hebog fel dart heibio - a'i wgus_

_Lygaid yn tanbeidio;_

_Drwy y drain y dyry dro:_

_Nid oes gân lle disgynno._

_Scél lemm dúib:_

_dordaid dam,_

_snigid gaim,_

_ro-fáith sam;_

_gáeth ard úar,_

_ísel grían_

_gair a rith_

_ruirthech rían;_

_ro-rúad rath,_

_ro-cleth cruth,_

_ro-gab gnáth_

_giugrann guth;_

_ro-gab úacht_

_etti én_

_aigre ré_

_é mo scél._

"Hanya tiga bait kok, tidak banyak," ujar Hermione menenangkan.

"Memang—tidak banyak. Cuma—harus dibaca dulu," Harry membenarkan.

Dan sekalimat demi sekalimat Harry mengeja, dibantu Hermione. Begitu saat makan siang tiba, Harry sudah bermandi peluh.

"Capek juga, padahal cuma menghapal saja," Ron juga menyeka keringatnya, dan duduk di meja makan, menanti makanan memenuhi meja.

"Hermione, kita akan memberitahu Dumbledore?" tanya Harry pelan setengah berbisik, sambil duduk juga.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aku—rasanya agak salah kalau kita tidak memberitahu yang lain sekarang," Harry setengah ragu, "—tapi sekarang kan sudah aman, tidak akan ada apa-apa lagi? Sudah tidak ada Voldemort, sudah tidak ada Pelahap Maut, kukira kita bisa—menyelinap masuk ke Kementrian diam-diam. Nanti kalau sudah berhasil, baru kita bilang pada Dumbledore—atau siapapun."

"Kau—takut ini tak berhasil?"

Setengah terpaksa Harry mengangguk. "Aku—agak ragu Hermione. Kukira—kita tidak usah bilang siapa-siapa dulu sampai kita berhasil."

"Oke," walau agak ragu, Hermione mengangguk juga, "—lagipula keadaan sudah aman kan?" ulangnya meyakinkan diri.

"Jadi, malam Halloween, atau Halloween malam?"

"Halloween malam, Harry, tepat jam duabelas. Hanya beberapa menit waktunya."

"Oke," Harry mulai menyendok kentang tumbuk banyak-banyak ke atas piringnya.

-o0o-

"Kita tidak akan apa-apa kan?" Ron menyematkan lencana bertuliskan 'Ronald Weasley, Misi Penyelamatan Sirius Black' di dadanya, saat mereka masuk ke Kementrian. Kementrian sepi, lengang. Resepsionis yang biasanya langsung terlihat saat mereka masuk, sekarang sudah digantikan oleh resepsionis otomatis.

Kemajuan, pikir Harry, saat mereka memasukkan tongkat mereka pada kotak bertuliskan 'Masukkan tongkat Anda di sini'. Satu demi satu tongkat keluar dari sebelah belakang kotak itu, lulus pemeriksaan.

Mereka berjalan tanpa suara, secepat mungkin ke arah di mana mereka dulu bertarung. Harry tertegun sejenak saat mereka sampai di ampiteater itu, tapi Hermione menyentuh siku Harry dan memberi isyarat agar cepat bersiap-siap.

Mereka duduk membentuk segitiga. Harry mengeluarkan catatan contekannya. Walau sudah beberapa puluh kali latihan, tapi rasanya Harry belum hapal juga. Walau Hermione mengatakan kalau pelafalan Harry sudah benar, tapi Harry masih belum PD.

"Oke," Hermione melihat pada arlojinya, "masih beberapa menit lagi. Jadi, Harry, yang harus mengucapkan mantra itu kau, orang yang punya hubungan dengan orang yang akan dipanggil. Hubungannya tidak usah sedarah, hubungan majikan-bawahan juga bisa, hubungan ayah baptis seperti kau dan Sirius juga bisa, pokoknya ada hubungan yang erat," ia mengulangi. "Aku dan Ron juga bisa, tapi kalau sedang tak ada kau. Hubunganmu dan Sirius mengalahkan hubungan kami dengannya. Jadi, kau mengerti kan?"

Harry mengangguk, mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanan pada tongkatnya, tangan kiri pada kertas contekan. Hermione memusatkan pandangannya pada jarum jamnya.

Tegang.

"Siap …," Hermione berbisik, "—tiga … dua … satu, yak!"

"_Prifardd cyffredin—"_

Hermione mengikuti lafal Harry dengan hati-hati, takut Harry salah baca. Tapi sejauh ini, semua berjalan lancar.

"--_aigre ré, é mo scél—"_

Dan tiba-tiba saja dari selubung yang mereka hadapi keluar setitik cahaya menyilaukan, lama kelamaan meluas, menerangi keseluruhan ruangan.

Selubung terbuka!

Hermione berseri-seri. "Harry—" sahutnya berbisik, "—panggil Sirius! Dia mungkin sedang tidak berada dekat-dekat sini, tapi panggilan yang pelan sekalipun akan membawanya ke mari, dan kau akan bisa menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata."

Bergairah, Harry memanggil agak terlalu keras, "Sirius! Sirius!"

Tak ada respon.

Menoleh pada Hermione dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Coba lagi."

Beberapa kali Harry mengulang, hasilnya tetap sama.

"Mungkin—" Ron menyahut ragu, takut menyinggung perasaan Harry, "—ia memang sudah … waktunya?"

"Mungkin," Harry bersandar di dinding. "Sudahlah. Kita kembali saja ke Hogwarts. Untung kita tidak mem—"

"Harry! Ingat tidak, saat Sirius terjatuh ke dalam selubung, ia sedang apa? "

"Bellatrix melancarkan kutukan padanya? Kurasa—kurasa ia—pingsan. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia pingsan selama ini?" Harry keheranan.

"Siapa tahu. Mungkin saja dimensi waktu di dunia kita berbeda dengan dimensi waktu di alam arwah—"

Tak berpikir panjang, Harry sudah akan masuk saja ke dalam selubung, untung ditarik Hermione dan Ron bersamaan.

"Harry, mau apa?"

"Aku akan menariknya keluar, kau benar, mungkin dia sedang pingsan dan tak mendengar panggilan kita—"

"Harry, berpikirlah sejenak. Kalau kau masuk, kita harus bekerja keras untuk menarik dua sosok jasmani kasar keluar. Belum lagi kau tak tahu ada di mana Sirius—"

"Tapi—"

"Harry," Ron menarik kerah Harry, "jangan tergesa-gesa—"

"—tapi waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi. Harus bagaimana—"

"—bagaimana kalau … Kreacher?" Ron mengajukan usul hati-hati. "Ingat, peri rumah punya sihir yang berbeda dengan kita—" Ron menoleh pada Hermione, mencari tanda-tanda ketidaksetujuan, tapi nampaknya Hermione oke-oke saja, "—ia meminum ramuan Voldemort, dan ia tak apa-apa, ia bisa Apparate dan DisAparrate di gua di tepi laut itu, jadi kukira—"

"Ide yang brilian," wajah Hermione berseri.

Harry terpaksa setuju. Kadang-kadang Ron memang suka _rada_ cerdas :P

"KREACHER!" serunya, dan dalam detik itu juga Kreacher muncul dari ketiadaan.

PLOP!

"Master Harry memanggil saya, Master?"

"Betul. Kreacher, apakah kau bisa masuk ke dalam Selubung?"

"Selubung biasa, tidak bisa, Master. Kecuali kalau sudah dibacakan mantra, di malam Hallo—" terpandang oleh Kreacher Selubung yang sudah berpendar-pendar bercahaya, dan baru ia sadar kalau seluruh ruangan terpapar cahaya dari Selubung. "—Bisa, Master!" cerocosnya.

"Oke. Tugasmu adalah, masuklah ke dalam Selubung, cari Master Sirius, dan bawa kembali ke luar, ke alam nyata."

"Baik, Mast—maksud Master Harry, Master Si-Sirius?" suaranya berubah lemah.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

Raut wajah peri rumah itu berubah. Tapi perintah adalah perintah, dan jika seorang peri rumah diberikan perintah oleh majikannya, ia harus mematuhinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Master Harry. A-ak-akan saya lakukan—" sahutnya pelan.

Sorot mata prihatin Hermione memandang sosok makhluk kecil itu pelan-pelan maju menuju Selubung. Ia berbalik, memandang Harry seakan berharap Harry akan membatalkan perintahnya, menunggu perintah yang sebaliknya, tapi tidak ada, Harry hanya menatapnya.

Kreacher berbalik lagi. Masuk ke dalam Selubung.

Cahaya yang berpendar keluar dari Selubung mulai meredup.

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron menahan napas. Tegang.

Dan tepat sebelum cahaya dari Selubung lenyap, Kreacher muncul membawa Sirius, atau tepatnya tubuh Sirius.

"Sirius!"

Ketiganya mengerumuni tubuh Sirius. Dalam kegelapan, Hermione memeriksa tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Ia masih hidup, Harry!"

"Cepat, kita bawa saja ke Hogwarts!"

"Oke. _Mobilicorpus_ saja."

Dan ketiganya berlalu mengiringi tubuh Sirius yang sudah dimantrai dengan _Mobilicorpus_, ber-DisApparate dari Kementrian.

Di sudut ruangan Kementrian, sesosok peri rumah masih tertinggal. Ia hanya memandang saja para Tuannya menghilang. Matanya berkilap dalam kegelapan, bersinar, tapi bukan sinar kegirangan, bukan sinar kegembiraan.

Mata itu memproduksi dua titik cairan.

Sebelum akhirnya menyusul tuan-tuannya.

-o0o-

"—sungguh suatu keajaiban, Sirius ternyata masih hidup—"

"—kalian ini bagaimana sih, memang sekarang keadaan aman, tapi pergi ke Kementrian malam-malam tidak bilang-bilang—"

"—dan dia ternyata masih pingsan?"

"—tapi di dalam alam arwah itu, segalanya mungkin saja? Mungkin saja waktu berhenti di sana?"

"—ya, kuperkirakan begitu juga, sehingga dia masih hidup, hanya pingsan—"

"—tapi mungkin agak lama, mungkin seminggu, hingga dia bisa siuman dan sehat lagi seperti semula—"

Madam Pomfrey, Kepala Sekolah, Profesor McGonagall, dan ketiga siswa kita, semuanya berkumpul di sisi tempat tidur Sirius, dan membicarakannya dengan berbisik.

Berbeda dengan di luar. Anak-anak membicarakannya dengan bergairah. Bayangkan, bisa masuk ke Selubung! Bisa mengeluarkan tubuh yang sudah dua tahun lebih ada di sana. Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya. Dalam keadaan aman sekarang ini, tak ada berita yang lebih sensasional untuk digosipkan, sehingga berita Sirius jadi santapan hangat.

Seminggu Sirius tak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit, tersadar di hari ke delapan, dan hari ke sembilan ia sudah minta pindah ke Grimmauld Place.

-o0o-

"Kau sadar bahwa ini membawa konsekuensi hukum sihir?" Dumbledore menawarkan permen jeruk pada Sirius yang segera saja ditolak.

"Tentu saja." Sirius menoleh pada Harry. "Kau?"

"Misalnya, Grimmauld Place kembali ke tangan Sirius, benar kan?" Harry menebak-nebak, wajahnya tetap ceria, "—lagipula untuk apa punya rumah banyak-banyak? Godric's Hollow sudah hampir selesai pemugarannya. Belum lagi, kemungkinan untuk tinggal di rumah sangat sedikit—aku masih sekolah di Hogwarts, dan kalau berhasil, tahun depan aku sudah masuk asrama pendidikan Auror."

"Belum lagi, aku adalah ayah baptismu, jadi rumah ini terbuka luas untuk kau tinggali, termasuk juga untuk kedua temanmu itu!" Sirius menyambung yang disambut Harry dengan anggukan.

"Lalu, The Burrow juga sudah menganggapku sebagai penghuninya," Harry menghitung, "—jadi, kepemilikan rumah tidak menjadi masalah untukku."

Dumbledore berdeham. "OK. Masalah itu selesai. Satu lagi."

Harry memandang Kepala Sekolahnya dengan heran. "Satu lagi?"

"Kreacher."

Pendek. Tapi bagai menampar wajah Harry.

"Kreacher?" Harry menjawab seolah hal itu tak terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Ya. Dengan kembalinya kepemilikan Grimmauld Place pada Sirius, kepemilikan Kreacher juga kembali pada Sirius."

"Oh."

Pendek.

Tapi Harry tak sadar, ada pesan yang terlukiskan dalam jawaban pendek itu, yang bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh Dumbledore.

"Coba kau panggil dia," usul Dumbledore.

"Kreacher!" seru Harry.

Tak ada jawaban.

Mata Dumbledore beralih pada Sirius.

"Ehm," Sirius berdeham sedikit, "Kreacher—"

PLOP!

Wajah masam itu muncul lagi.

"Master Sirius," sahutnya datar.

Sirius memandanginya sejenak, lalu menyahut, "Bereskan dapur dan siapkan makan siang—"

"Baik, Mater. Untuk tiga orang, Master?"

"Untuk tiga orang," ulang Sirius, menolah pada Dumbledore, "Anda juga akan makan di sini kan?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, "Boleh juga."

Kreacher menghilang ke dapur.

Harry memandang Sirius, serius. "Sirius—" sahutnya pelan. "Tahukah kau apa yang terjadi di malam kau terjatuh di Selubung itu?"

Sirius tak menjawab, tapi ia mendengarkan.

"Waktu aku menghubungimu, kau tak ada. Yang ada hanya Kreacher. Dan ia mengatakan bahwa kau tak ada. Yang langsung kusimpulkan, kau memang sedang dalam tawanan Voldemort—"

"Bajingan kecil! Akan aku—"

"Tidak, Sirius!" sahut Harry, masih dengan wajah bersungguh-sungguh, "—bukan itu masalahnya."

Wajah Sirius berubah heran.

"Kau dari dulu—selalu memperlakukan peri rumah seolah mereka hanya budakmu. Aku tidak bilang bahwa Kreacher dendam padamu—tidak, hanya—"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Itu gunanya mereka diciptakan, bukan? Hanya untuk mengabdi pada kita, bukan?"

Dumbledore sudah terlihat akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ia berhenti sebelum mengatakan apa-apa. Matanya jeli memandang Sirius, lalu Harry, dan sebaliknya. Mengamati.

Harry menghela napas. "Aku—aku juga tak tahu, tapi—tapi apakah kita tidak bisa bersikap baik pada mereka?"

"Bersikap baik? Untuk apa? Mereka memang diciptakan untuk mengabdi pada kita, Harry. Kalau kita memperlakukan kasar juga, mereka tidak akan bisa bertindak apa-apa—" suara Sirius kasar.

Harry menjadi marah. "Tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa?" ia berdiri, "—lalu kau pikir, waktu aku mencoba menghubungimu, Kreacher bertindak apa? Mengatakan kau ada di kamar paling atas, sedang memberi makan Buckbeak? Kau lihat sendiri kan, apa akibatnya kalau kau kasar pada makhluk lain—"

Suara Sirius berubah heran, "Harry, apa yang sedang kau coba katakan? Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi aneh?"

"Aneh? Kemarin, siapa yang menarikmu keluar dari Selubung? Kalau bukan Kreacher, lalu siapa? Lalu selama Perang Besar, kau tahu apa peran Kreacher? Besar sekali, Sirius, kalau tidak ada Kreacher, kalau tidak ada Dobby, dan semua makhluk-makhluk selain manusia, kita mngkin tak kan pernah memenangkan Perang, Sirius!"

Harry merasa ia agak terlalu keras, ia kemudian berusaha membuat suaranya menjadi pelan, "Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan agar kau bersikap lebih baik pada Kreacher, itu saja. Kalau kau tidak bisa, ya sudah." Harry berjalan, "Aku makan di The Burrow saja—" dan PLOP ia menghilang.

Dumbledore menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Albus, apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, sih?" Sirius keheranan.

"Seperti katanya tadi, Sirius. Ia hanya mengatakan agar kau bersikap lebih baik pada makhluk lain," Dumbledore berdiri. "Rasanya sekarang sudah tak ramai lagi. Atau mungkin kau mau makan sendiri saja, jadi aku tak akan mengganggu—"

Dumbledore pun menghilang dengan bunyi PLOP yang lembut.

Kreacher masuk ke ruangan dengan piring-piring di tangan, "Makanan sudah siap, Sir—er, mengapa pada pergi semua—"

-o0o-

"Kau tidak salah, Harry," sahut Hermione. "Mungkin Sirius masih bingung dengan kejadian di Selubung kemarin, jadi, seharusnya kau agak lebih halus mengatakannya—"

Harry tidak menjawab. Hanya menghela napas.

"Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Mungkin ia membiarkan kalian berdua menyelesaikan masalah sendiri?"

Harry menghela napas lagi, "Mungkin," katanya pendek.

Hermione terdiam juga sesaat.

Pelan-pelan ia menganalisis, "—mungkin ia kaget juga dengan perubahan yang kau perlihatkan. Selama ini, ia berpikiran, peran yang ia pegang adalah ayah, peran yang kau pegang adalah anak. Tak pernah sebaliknya. Tapi ia lupa, kalau selama dua tahun ini ada banyak yang terjadi. Yang di antaranya membuatmu—semakin dewasa—"

Harry tersenyum tipis, salah tingkah.

"Jadi, bagaimana saranmu?"

Mengangkat bahu, Hermione menambahkan, "—pergi saja ke Grimmauld. Kalau perlu minta maaf. Bicara baik-baik, jangan keras-keras seperti kemarin."

"Yah," Harry menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari di kedua tangannya, "—mungkin memang aku terlalu keras kemarin. Tapi—aku rasanya tidak enak membayangkan Kreacher disuruh-suruh dengan kata-kata kasar, sementara dia begitu baik—"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu—"

Harry menghela napas lagi. "Ya sudah. Aku ke Grimmauld sekarang—"

"Semoga berhasil—" Hermione tersenyum memberi semangat.

Harry mengangguk.

Dan menghilang dengan suara PLOP!

-o0o-

Begitu Harry muncul, yang dilihatnya adalah Sirius sedang duduk terdiam di depan perapian.

"Sirius," sahutnya pelan.

Ia menoleh. "Harry." Memandang perapian lagi.

"Aku—aku mau minta maaf. Yang kemarin itu—"

"Sudahlah." Tapi Sirius tak menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Aku—seharusnya tidak kasar—"

"Harry, kau tidak salah—"

Harry bengong sejenak.

"Aku—sudah berpikir semalaman. Dan kau benar, Harry." Ia menarik napas panjang. "Mungkin selama ini dengan bangga aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku pemberontak dari keluarga Black. Tapi sebenarnya, kelakuanku sama saja dengan keluarga Black yang lain. Mungkin malahan lebih buruk—"

"Sirius—"

"Jangan menyela, Harry." Sirius berbalik menatap Harry, "Selama ini aku dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa aku tidak membeda-bedakan penyihir. Darah Murni, Half Blood, Muggle Born, bahkan Muggle, sama semua. Tapi—ternyata itu hanya berlaku pada manusia. Aku tetap saja membeda-bedakan antara penyihir dengan makhluk lain—"

Harry bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Sirius kerasukan sesuatu?

Sirius menghela napas. "Tadi malam, aku minta Kreacher untuk bercerita mengenai Perang Besar. Semua ia ceritakan. Tanpa maksud untuk membesar-besarkan, tapi tersirat juga perannya, peran Dobby, para Goblin—"

"Sirius—"

"Aku—kau ternyata jauh lebih dewasa dariku, Harry."

"Sirius, bukan maksudku—"

"Jadi," Sirius duduk tegak, "—Kreacher!"

PLOP!

Kreacher muncul.

"Master Sirius memanggil saya, Master?"

Sirius mengangguk. Dikeluarkannya sehelai sapu tangan dari sakunya. Mendadak Harry tahu ke arah mana Sirius berbicara—

"Sirius, jangan!"

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, Harry. Aku akan membebaskan Kreacher, dan ia akan bebas mengabdi padamu—"

"Sirius, dengar dulu—"

Dengan ujung matanya, Harry bisa melihat bahwa Kreacher gemetar ketakutan melihat sapu tangan di tangan Sirius.

"Dari apa yang aku dengar, ia bahagia mengabdi padamu, Harry. Sedangkan padaku, ia hanya akan dibentak-bentak—"

"Sirius, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa sudah menjadi sifat dasar dari seorang perirumah untuk menjadi abdi seseorang. Bukan sifatnya ingin bebas. Bukan sifatnya ingin merdeka. Kau lihat sendiri, Kreacher ketakutan mendengar kemungkinan akan dibebaskan—"

"Lalu bagaimana—"

"Kenapa—" Harry agak kesulitan mengemukakannya, akankah ia tersinggung kalau diungkapkan? "Kenapa—kenapa kau tak mencoba berbuat lebih baik saja padanya, Sirius?" Dengan satu tarikan napas, berhasil juga dikatakan.

Sirius masih tak menjawab, maka Harry meneruskan, "—kalau Kreacher kau bebaskan, bagaimana dengan Grimmauld, siapa yang akan membersihkan? Kau siapa yang akan melayani? Lalu, jika Kreacher kau bebaskan, jika ada pengganti untukmu, apakah kau akan berbuat kasar juga padanya?"

Sirius menghela napas. "Tak terpikirkan—"

Harry melirik pada Kreacher. Memandang pada Sirius, "—boleh aku panggil Kreacher?"

Sirius mengangguk. "Panggil saja—"

"Kreacher, kemari—" panggil Harry lunak.

Dengan takut-takut Kreacher mendekat.

"Kreacher, maafkan aku, ya—" sahut Sirius tak terduga, "—mengabdi saja padanya—"

Sebelum Harry sempat bertindak, Sirius sudah melemparkan saputangan di tangannya. Kena telak.

Kreacher terpana.

Harry terpana.

"Sirius—"

Sirius mengangguk. "Ia lebih bahagia mengabdi padamu, Harry. Walau ia mungkin tidak bisa merdeka sepenuhnya seperti Dobby, tapi aku tahu, kecenderungannya, ia akan mengabdi pada orang yang ia suka. Aku tahu, ia akan mengabdi padamu—"

Harry menghela napas. Solusinya jauh di luar dugaan.

"Kreacher—" sahutnya, "—kau tetap melayani di sini. Di Grimmauld. Aku akan sering datang ke mari. Layani Master Sirius dengan baik—"

Wajah Kreacher tak jelas ekspresinya, entah terkejut, entah tersenyum, entah menangis, ditambah dengan airmata yang meleleh ke segala arah. "Master Harry, Sir, ba-baik, se-semua perintah akan Kreacher la-lakukan, Master!"

Harry tersenyum. Sirius tersenyum.

"Ayo kita rayakan!" serunya, "—mungkin ada beberapa botol mead di lemari—"

"Tidak, Sirius. Butterbeer saja. Aku mau main Quidditch sebentar lagi, jadi tak ada alkohol, kalau tidak—"

"OK. OK. Baiklah, apa saja maumu—" dan ia membuat gerakan merangkul Harry dan akan membantingnya--

"Siriuuuuuus—"

**FIN**

_1) Yee! Katanya Dumbledore masih hidup, kok ada Batu Kebangkitan segala? Hihi, maksa mode on aja ya!_

_2) Ketiga baris mantra diambil dari Experiencing Celtic Poetry by Meredith Richard dari homepage[dot]eircom[dot]net[slash]~shae[slash]chapter10[dot]htm_

_Euh, Siriusnya kurang ya? Banyakan Kreachernya? Hihi *peyuk-peyuk **Desy***_


End file.
